


An Amorous Attack

by Selkie_de_Suzie



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, Implied Relationships, Poor Jim, Romantic Shenanigans - Freeform, Witnessing Make Outs, and your mother is a single Hot Mom, life is rough when you're the Trollhunter, who is hot for your History Teacher (and Nemesis)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie_de_Suzie/pseuds/Selkie_de_Suzie
Summary: Draal finds he must bring the Trollhunter news dire and dark and full of face smooshing.





	

It was a dire development. 

But Draal had been taught that the best way to face a challenge was to face it head on, particularly in a way that would best utilize one’s horns. 

Alas, the young human who now bore the burden of Trollhunter lacked such weapons, but his fortitude had proven to be equal to that of Draal’s father, as had his ferocity when it came to the well-being of his mother, the Barbara. Draal remembered such a need and could therefore see no reason to not follow through with relaying what he had witnessed. 

Still, it would  _not_ be a pleasant task, given how the Trollhunter reacted last time. He would have to tread carefully. 

“Trollhunter,” Draal said without ceremony, tossing his makeshift battle staff aside to the grass. “I have news concerning the Bar-ba-ra. It involves Changeling Stricklander.” 

Jim and Toby looked up, Jim resting upon one of the rocks in his yard and Toby splayed upon the grass, leafing through one of a dozen or so comic books littered around him. He had gotten the bright idea that if Blinky was so intent on them learning the myths of Troll history to aid them in battle, then they could use  _their_  own myths and legends as inspiration. 

“Everyone can agree that superheroes are, like, our modern take on mythic heroes! Comic books as weapons, Jim! It  _totally_  works!” 

Jim had gamely agreed, and had had a rare moment of pure, adrenaline-fueled fun as Toby had called out different battle scenes and he and Draal reenacted them. Now he looked up sharply, sweat making his hair stick to his brow, eyes wide with worry before narrowing. “God, that’s right – they had another lunch date, didn’t they?” 

“Claire and I saw him creeping on her while you were at the Truck Challenge,” Toby confirmed, rolling over to seize a new comic book. He idly leafed through it, his eyes narrowed in thought. “Well, actually, to the casual observer, he wasn’t  _technically_  creeping since your mom was obviously consenting. But  _we_  know that he’s totally creeping because of the whole Changeling deal—”  

“Enough.” Draal would not be deterred from his path, and sat down across from Jim, the movement sending tremors through the ground and making Toby’s teeth clack together. Draal ignored him and looked seriously into Jim’s face. “I thought I ought to be your eyes while you were training in the Forge.” 

Toby struggled to sit up, concerned. “He didn’t hurt Dr. L, did he?” 

“He can’t, remember? Not unless he wants to hurt himself.”  Jim leaned forward, intent. “What was it, Draal? Did he try another charm or something?” 

“I would not put it past a Changeling, Trollhunter, but no.” Draal took a deep breath, determined to get the terribleness of it over with. “There was…another instance of smooshing faces.” 

_“What?!”_  Jim yelped, standing up, face livid. “Man,  _again?!”_

Toby looked between them, nonplussed.  _“Smooshed faces?_  What the what…?”

_“He kissed her,”_  Jim spat, now pacing, the hand gripping his sword so tight that the blade began to shake.  _“Again._  I should have freaking known, that – that  _asshat_  freaking asked me for a  _breath mint_  before he left to see her!” 

Toby let out a low whistle, freckled nose scrunched in a scowl of disgust. “Low blow, dude. Strickler plays dirty.” He then cocked his head at Draal, curiosity and confusion in his green eyes. “Wait, so did  _he_  kissed Dr. L, or did  _she_ kiss him?”

Draal scratched his head, baffled. “Such things  _matter?”_

“Subtleties, Draal my dude,” Toby said sagely. “They _always_  matter in the art of romance.” 

Jim glared at him, and his blade seemed to glow brighter in his grip. 

“In the art of war and deception and douchebaggery,” Toby amended. “’Cause Strickler totally is one and I’m totally not forgetting that.” 

“She initiated the first… _kiss_ , if I recall correctly,” Draal said slowly, the word still feeling odd on his tongue, like polish on a stone meant to be rough. “As for this one, Changeling Stricklander began it. It looked like it would proceed the same way as before, but such was not the case. Had I known she was  _not_ retaliating in defense, I would have done something to intervene.” 

_“Retaliating in defense?”_  Jim stopped his pacing to look up at Draal, confused. “Wait,  _what?_  What are you talking about?”

“Your mother,” Draal responded, surprised. “The Bar-ba-ra responded so fiercely to the kiss I believed it to be an attack.” He then shook his head, a half-smirk of admiration curving at his mouth. “She has a fine ferocity to her, Trollhunter. You come by your fighting spirit honestly.” 

Jim didn’t seem to heed the compliment. In fact, his face had turned strangely pale under the glow of his armor, and his voice gained a strange rasp to it.  _“Mom…responded…”_

He stopped and gulped, his throat working with trying to get the last word out,  _“…fiercely…?”_

Toby could only stare up at Draal with a slack jaw, light glinting off his braces and eyes wide. 

“Indeed,” Draal confirmed, nodding. “When she seized him, I believe  _both_ Changeling Stricklander and I were surprised. What with how she hooked her leg around him, I thought she was attempting to bring him down—”

Jim’s face seemed to grow paler still, and Toby’s eyes widened even more. 

“—but as I saw that Stricklander made no move to resist her, I knew it could not be a fight, even as she took him against the wall.”

_“Took him?”_  Jim echoed, his voice high.

_“Pinned_  him,” Draal amended. “Her arm strength is considerable. And how she clawed at him…” he shook his head in wonder. “Had she had talons, she would have rent the very clothes from his body. Would that we had a fighter like her amongst our ranks.” 

Jim made a noise that sounded somewhere between a moan and a dry heave.

Toby recovered use of his tongue, disbelief coloring his voice. “Wait, and Strickler just  _took it?!”_

Jim whirled on him, and Toby recoiled in fear.  _“Bad choice of words, bad choice of words!”_

“As I said, he offered no resistance,” Draal confirmed, before tilting his head consideration. “One would think he  _must_ have felt some measure of pain, given how she handled him. One moans when in pain, and his  _were_  quite loud, though so were the Bar-ba-ra’s—”

Jim collapsed upon the rock in a clatter of armor and bowed his head, the paleness of his complexion now tinged with something close to green. Toby patted his knee, but still looked to Draal, apparently strong enough to hear his tale.   

“—yet when they fell against the porch pillar, he still did not resist,” Draal said, resting his chin contemplatively. “Nor did their mouths come apart. Perhaps the pleasure outweighed the pain?”

“Or Strickler’s a masochist,” Toby offered. 

_“Tobes.”_  Jim’s voice, while ragged, was both a warning and a plea.  

“You got to admit it’s a possibility, Jimbo.” Toby turned to Draal again, eyes narrowed. “Sooo…even after running into the pillar they didn’t stop?  _Dang.”_

“I too was most surprised,” Draal agreed. “Yet the Bar-ba-ra was intent, like a predator with prey, not resting till it has devoured what it wants.” He then winced. “For a time it very well looked like she doing just that. Her tongue apparently posses some talents he was quite appreciative of—”

Toby whistled.  _“Damn._ Get it, Dr. L.” 

Jim stood up abruptly, his armor and sword vanishing in the usual flare of light. “I’m going inside now,” he announced, not looking at either of them. “I’m going inside and I’m gonna get a drink. Probably water. Maybe arsenic. Haven’t really decided. And then I’m gonna bake or cook or go into a coma to forget about this conversation. Bye.” 

He then strode to the house, spine straight. 

“Fear not, Trollhunter!” Draal called to him. “It appeared that Stricklander was greatly disoriented from such an experience, given how he stumbled down the steps afterwards. Perhaps we can use this against him in battle!” 

“Doubt it, dude,” Toby muttered, before calling out to Jim as well. “If you’re gonna stress bake, make some of those macaroons I like! With the little chocolate and raspberry drizzles!” 

Jim’s reply was the slam of the door. 

Toby sighed, sprawling back on the grass. “Really is a shame that Strickler is a Changeling. I was totally shipping him and Dr. L.”

Draal cocked his head at him. “What is this… _shipping?”_

“Short for  _relationship_. It means you want to see two people have a relationship together.” A look of sadness settled upon Toby’s wide face, and he sighed again. “Jim’s mom really  _does_  like him a lot, doesn’t she?” 

“The kiss  _did_  last for a long period of time,” Draal agreed sagely, eager to show his wisdom.

Toby shook his head mournfully. “Man, it’s gonna freaking  _suck_  if she ever finds out. She’s been hurt enough already…” 

“Relationships with Changelings are doomed endeavors,” Draal replied, his voice softening despite himself, thinking back to green eyes and a grace in battle that had struck him with its – _her_  – feral beauty, how claws had clasped his hand in a grasp that had felt so  _right_ even when he knew it to be wrong. 

_Wrong and impure and doomed, but **mine** …_

He then became aware that Toby was looking at him with avid curiosity. 

He quickly looked away, letting out an uncomfortable cough. “Or…so I’ve  _heard_ …” 

The eager curiosity did not diminish a bit from Toby’s eyes, and the young human gave a daring waggle of his eyebrows. “You and that Changeling chick, huh? Wanna give the Tobe-meister the low down on  _that_  love affair, Draal my dude?” 

Comic books, Draal had to conclude as he took another swat at Toby’s head as the young human yelled for the Trollhunter whist uselessly trying to curl into a ball for protection, did  _indeed_  make very fine weapons.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to get this fanfic out for a while before I wrote anything else for this fandom, so hopefully afterwards it will be the equivalent of the floodgates opening. I hope you enjoyed it! Poor Jim certainly didn't...


End file.
